The Hood is Down
by Dreamer372
Summary: Taken from my Wattpad and dA accountStarts off in the Halo universe, Lord Hood's niece(OC) is kidnapped by human trafficers, and he sends in Master Chief to retrieve her and the many other young adults captured. No more spoilers from here, but it soon lands in season 1 of RvB. Violence, cursing, and of course the Red and Blue troopers. Starts off in Halo in chapter 1 only!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mainly red vs blue and partial Halo crossover. Starts off in the Halo universe, Lord Hood's niece(OC) is kidnapped by human trafficers, and he sends in Master Chief to retrieve her and the many other young adults captured. There is one thing that Hood mentions to John-117 that sets him on edge. No more spoilers from here, but it soon lands in season 1 of RvB. Violence, cursing, and of course the Red and Blue troopers.**  
 **  
I'll place a brief OC info area at the bottom, but that's it. I don't own anything! I'm also running off of what I know from the first four main games. If I get ANYTHING wrong, please tell me!**

Lord Hood paced in his office as he waited for theMaster Chief to show, occasionally looking at a picture on his desk. He smiled at the the pair grinning back at him, the younger girl on the man's shoulders. A chime rang throughout the room as the green-clad soldier entered the room. John-117 quickly approched the man, giving a sharp salute. "Sir."

"Master Chief," The Admiral acknowledged, and continued when he saw the taller man relax. "I called you here to run a rescue mission." He paused, waiting for Cortona to reply.

"A rescue mission, what's the occasion? We don't normally run Ops like this," The AI stated, popping up on a nearby holopad, in her normal pose of her hand on her hip.

"This is a special occasion. We've recieved word that a group of human trafficers have nabbed a group of persons with family ties to various officers throughout the galaxy, and there are some that if the enemy uses for their own purposes, well, it could end up a disaster." Lord Hood paused again looking at the picture, his features softening at the image.

"I understand. Consider them returned." Chief replied, waiting to be dismissed. The Admiral turned to look at him, his features hardening again.

"Chief, I believe that you should know about some of these characters. There are a few that have... a very similar training to your own, and are VERY close, and will most likely be planning a way to get off the ship even as we speak. You are just to return them as soon as possible. I'll give Cortana the rest of any information needed. You are free to go." Master Chief nodded and turned to leave. "And Chief?" Hood said as John nearly exited, and he cocked his head. "Watch out for my niece. She can be a bit difficult..." John nodded as he exited the room, the door chiming as it opened and closed behind him.

Lord Terrance Hood sighed as he sat down in his chair, and looked at the picture of his niece. "Charlie, don't do anything stupid."

Line Break

Charlie Enola Hood looked between the single guard and a teen across the room. The two began shuffling in random patterns, albeit awkwardly because of their hands tied behind their back, but slowly but surely approached the guard. Charlie sat on the ground, and began the quick process of bringing her hands under the back of her feet, and with a quick glance to her accomplice confirmed they were ready. The two quickly rushed the armed guard, and knocked him into the wall. The boy placed the shorter man in a choke hold, and waited.

When the pair were sure he had paced out, they quickly searched his person. Charlie found pair of keys in the man's pocket, and undid her friend's bonds. "Thanks, Car!" The young adult chirped, as he took the keys to undo Charlie.

"India, nice job. I'll tell your dad how well you're doing, and maybe he'll go a little lighter on you."

India snickered, "Rio? Please. And you go on, I'll get everyone untied." He leaned down and grabbed the various gear off the unconcious man, shoving at the other character.

"Thanks, In. Try and see if you can get an SOS out too. Tell my uncle India Foxtrot," She said, hooking on the few pieces of armor and slunk the assault rifle on her back, gripping the magum. "He'll know what I mean. See ya later," Charlie said, popping out of the room. India shook his head, smiling.

"Crazy girl." He mumbled before turning to the mass of people now facing him. Crap...

Line Break

"So get this, the group kidnapped consists of a few nieces and nephews with close ties to higher military personal, most with a naval alphabet name. Charlie, Quebec, Mike, Lima, Hotel... This is insane! And they all went through Spartan III program, but were kept separate as they had family who probably wanted good ratings from them. They also aparentally different from the other Spartan IIIs in various ways- Wait, I'm picking up a feed!" Cortana ranted as the Chief operated the pelican.

"Hello? Helllllo? This is India Del Rio sending out an SOS from aboard an unknown ship in open space. Trace this call back to our location, and again this is India Del Rio sending out an SOS from an unknown ship in open space! If Lord Hood is listening, India Foxtrot!" The transmittion cut out as Cortona began tracing the call.

"Looks like we'd better hurry Chief!" She stated as the ship picked up speed. What does IF mean...?

Line break

Charlie looked around the corner from her crouch, pulling back around the corner as she saw another guard walk in from another hallway. She counted to five before dashing around and bashing the base of the guard's neck. "Sorry, random dude. Duty calls!" She whispered as she drug him deeper into the hallway she just came from, and collected his ammo. She ran forward again, heading down another steel corridor as she stuck to the floor.

She grinned when she saw the door to the bridge as well as the fire alarm next to it. Charlie quickly pulled it and dashed behind a corner. The door soon opened, and she tossed a grenade out in the mass of panicing people, and waited. The explosion shook a little too close for comfort, but she poked her head out none-the-less. The mass of people had now been reduced to body parts or unconcious and injured people.

Charlie grinned as she grabbed the assault rifle from her back, placing the magnum on her leg. She strode into the bridge looking around, her senses picking up nothing as she made her way to the controls. The girl picked up the intercom and set it on. "Hey, Alpha, got it!" She sang into the mic. A flashing caught her attention, a camera showing movement.

"Hey, Master Chief! How are you today?" She asked into the microphone.

"We're fine, thank you," A female's voice answered. Charlie swung around, taking the safety off of the assault rifle. A holopad with a small blue AI showed up. "Charlie, I assume?" The AI asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"That's what it says on my birth certificate, Cortona I assume?" Charlie asked, grinning. The figure smiled before looking at the door.

"Yes, it is. Chief's on his way, but it looks like you had some fun, though." Cortona looked over the girl, smiling as she did so. She had the same eyes as the Admiral, but younger, as well as his jaw, but considering he was her uncle, she was surprised there were this many similarities at all. The grin was something she hadn't expected.

"Awesome! Everything's going fine!" Charlie said, dancing in a circle. The doors opened, and a wary Master Chief walked through the door, several groups of people following him. "India! What took you so long!" Charlie shouted, charging at her friend. The Chief stepped in the way, shoving his assault rifle in her face.

"Sorry, I'm trying to prevent injuries here," He said gruffly. Charlie frowned lightly. India laughed, and stepped out.

"Car, it's fine, come here," India said, holding up his arm. She grinned and grabbed it. The two came in for an embrace, and as they came apart, they jabbed each other in the stomach.

Cortona looked at John. "Looks like Hood wasn't kidding." John just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Hotel, Oscar, November, can you get this tin can flying?" Charlie asked three people in the crowd, and was met by three cheers.

"We can fly this ship just fine," The spartan II interjected, but Charlie shook her head.

"Chief, relax, please, we have this. And if anything, this is a field test. Our families need to know that we can do this. We're aware that we're just for show and tell, but we need to prove we're just more than just puppets. Please, Chief." Charlie asked. The man stepped forward, not happy with the spoiled brats.

"You don't need to pro-"

"Chief." Cortona interupted the man, causing him to look at the small form. "We have three phantom dropships inbound." John straightened, and faced the teens and young adults.

"You will follow my every order, understood?" He declared, looking at the girl in charge.

"Yes sir." Charlie relayed, saluting him.

"Tell your men to get ready to fight. This isn't going to be a simulation," He said, before walking out the door.

Line break

"You heard him, get ready to fight the glitter and rainbows of the covenant! Usual teams, and no bullshit this time! I don't want another SLIP incident! Get ready, and shoot!"

The 26 members quickly grouped together, Hotel, Oscar, and November, twin boys and sister with brunette hair, rushed for the controls. Charlie ran with the others to the closest arms station and began passing out magnums, assault rifles, battle rifles, and anything else they could have gotten her hands on.

Charlie gave a shrill whistle once everyone had a weapon, and within three seconds, were lined up, ready to head out. "ALPHABET!"

"SIR!" The lines shouted in attention.

"ARE YOU READY?!"

"SIR!"

"LET'S HEAD OUT! Lead the way Chief!" Charlie responded, turning to the Chief.

"This way. Stay close," was all he said before trotting down the hall. All the insanity the group had earlier was no longer present on their faces, a cold hard mask taking its place. It unnerved Cortona to no end. These weren't the kids she had met earlier.

A hand in the air signaled the stopped as John looked around the corner. A sole Elite minor stood in the hallway, and Master Chief popped his head back around the corner, turning to Charlie.

"Elite Minor, alone. Let me handle this," He said, before disappearing around the corner. Charlie frowned, but said nothing. She gestured upside down moose antlers with her hands and guns were silently raised. A sangheili groan alerted the others that the Elite was dead, and in groups of two, piled out, Charlie in front, guns drawn.

There were a few voices coming from the 'T' section where the Elite had come in the first place. "Chief," A voice whispered, and he turned.

Charlie stood at the ready, finger itching to throw some bullets. "I think it's our turn now. Give us this chance. Trust us," She said, blue eyes all but glowing. John sighed and sidestepped, knowing nothing could change her mind.

She turned and focused on 'her' soldiers, sharing a secret conversation. At a single nod, the twenty three armed men and women charged in their lines, and fanned out in the hallway. Charlie and Chief caught up with the front of the lines, and each took a single doorway in the hallway.

A grunt walked out from Charlie's doorway, and she wasted no time bashing it's head in. From there, all hell broke loose. Elites, Jackals, and Grunts poured from the doorways and hallways, and the group quickly began killing them. A few groups of two or three of the spartan IIIs gathered up and began taking the covenant out, plasma and bullets flying everywhere, things shouted and moaned, senses flying everywhere else. Before anyone knew it, it was all over.

A glimmer caught India's eye, a ripple directly behind Golf, Thomas Lasky's daughter. Most of the alphabet knew he had a crush on her, but he hoped he wasn't too obvious. He raised his gun, but was too slow. He knew was too slow. Charlie was always getting on his case about that, but he couldn't focus. None of them could. Something had got wrong in their augmentations, they knew it. The glimmer, or 'glitter', seemed to sprout a giant blue sword, and it swung.

Line break

Lord Hood had shaken his head when he had gotten the transmittion. India Foxtrot. IF. I'm Fine. His niece was abnormal, that much is for sure. He ended up taking a nap at his desk, and a beeping woke him from his slumber. Only a few people knew this number personally, and he smiled when Charlie's name showed up.

He allowed the call through, and tried to get a word in. "Nice to hea-"

"Hey Uncle Hood! Nice ta see ya! We're on our way home! Everyone's fine, and we'll be back in a few hours! Bye!" Terrence heard a small fight over the phone (please deal with it, I'm sorry), before he heard the Master Chief's voice.

"Sorry Sir, I just needed to speak with you for a moment," Master Chief said into the call, distinct calls of "Give it back!" in the background.

"It's fine Chief. Is my niece giving you trouble?"

"Trouble doesn't even begin to define it," The Chief replied, obviously exhausted. The Admiral smiled.

"Admiral, might I ask what is wrong with these Spartan IIIs? The operations wouldn't have allowed these, and every single soldier seems to have this odd... giddiness about them..." Cortona asked, popping into the call.

The Admiral sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, you two. I'm going to tell you some VERY delicate information, and this cannot get out. The operations were tampered with. We don't exactly know how, why, or at what point, but something went wrong. They now have issues sleeping, calming down, and now are more aggressive, and forgetful. Many of these kids are adopted, did you know that? Those kids were forced on the other officers, and now their only purpose is for show."

Cortona replied easily. "Well, Commander, you should have seen the show they put on. I haven't seen anything that coordinated in a while between so many people." Lord Hood smiled.

"Those kids... Many of their guardians don't want them here, but there is nothing I can do..." He said shaking his head. There was another struggle on the other side of the phone as shouts burst out. "Master Chief is everything ok?"

"Yes, Admiral," Cortona answered, taking over the call once more. "The others have just got him down. I actually spoke to Charlie a moment ago, and some of the soldiers were actually supposed to go to another group... Project Freelancer... Hmmm. I think some of them might like it there, what do you think, Charlie?" Cortona asked.

"I think we'll all fit in fine. Can you three come up with a cover story? I'd like to have a chat with this 'Director'. Do you mind Uncle? You know how many of us get along with our families! Please Uncle! I'll write home! India Foxtrot!" Charlie pleaded into the phone.

"Don't pull that with me, young lady! And go ahead. I worried about some of the ways they treated you all anyway. Leave the mark anywhere. From here on out, the Alphabet died in an explosion before the Master Chief arrived. Send the Chief and Cortona back, but from here on out, you're dead. Good bye. Lima Oscar."

"Victor Echo. Good bye uncle. This is me signing off. Charlie Uniform." Admiral hung up, and let a tear slip down, and suddenly felt alone. He looked at the picture and placed the frame down.

"See you later as well, Enola. I'm sorry."

Line Break

Charlie looked over the Alphabets, now free. With a quick glance over them, they removed themselves from the Master Chief. He stood up as soon as he could, stomping over to the troop leader. "That was one hell of a stunt." Was all he said before he stomped off, the door closing silently behind him.

"We're free!" Charlie cheered, fist pumping. Cheers and cries ran through the room. She smiled when she saw India pick up Golf in a hug. She saw Alpha approach her.

"Where are we going to go now?" He asked, crossing his arms. The red head frowned as he tapped his foot.

"We're going to meet the Director on the Mother of Invention." She answered, grinning. "Hey, Whiskey, can you call the man up? I'd rather not get shot down. And DON'T take no for an answer. Hotel, Oscar, November, you have the coordinates! Fires away!"

 **That's it! I know I haven't updated KMaH, but I don't want this plot bunny to escape! This is a quick Physical description of Charlie**

 **Name: Charlie Enola Hood**

 **Height: 6'5"**

 **Hair and eye color: Light brown and seafoam blue eyes.**

 **Armor: Sage green**


	2. Chapter 2

Whiskey tapped his fingers as the call rang through. He hardly had a word in before he was interrupted. "Hell-".

"Who is this?" A strong southern accent answered. It was obvious he hadn't known the traffickers' number.

"These are there people you had kidnapped," He said, pausing. Whiskey waited for another moment as he heard the Director grit his teeth. "We'd like to come to an agreement. The twenty-six of us would like to work for you."

"Well, this is an odd development. And tell me why I should agree to this young man? I can just order the ship's crew to kill you now," The man said, a small amount of frustration in in his voice. It was 7 in the morning. The poor man probably hadn't had his coffee yet. Whiskey, or any of the others for that matter, didn't normally have those issues, but lack of sleep sometimes got to them. He was even feeling a similar feeling of frustration himeself.

"Because every crew member aboard this ship is either dead or unconscious. And weren't you the one who wanted us anyway? Charlie, our CO, just wanted you to know that we're on our way to your location currently. She also wanted you to know that most of our families believe we're dead. Goodbye sir. This is Whiskey signing off," He said before ending the call.

Charlie approached him, a blank expression on her face. "Nice job, but do you at least think he would fire at us?" Whiskey's lack of reply was enough. Charlie sighed, "Juliet, take Romeo and Tango to go prep two pelicans. Sierra, Quebec, Foxtrot, go with them. Tango and Quebec, you two fly. We don't want another repeat of last time," She commanded, as the room took a collective shudder.

Said soldiers ran out of the room with the heads of yellow, brown, and black hair bouncing. Charlie turned to Whiskey, grinning. "CO? Am I really?" Cheers broke out briefly, before dying down. "I feel so honored," She sniffed, still grinning. "I'd like to thank everyone! And I want everyone to try to power down, if at all possible, ok?" She asked. Groans broke out, Kilo and Victor cried out one after the other.

Four hours later

No one had gotten much, if any, sleep, and people were up faster than one would think when the pilots announced their arrival. "Everyone to the pelicans, we're dropping in!" Charlie announced. Everyone began running out the doors, and soon everyone was in the vehicle bay.

Juliet smiled, green eyes shining, hanging from a bar on the pelican's ceiling, as she saw everyone arrive. "Took you lot long enough," she said, a British accent sliding off her tongue. Her brown bob bounced as she dropped down, and knocked on the pelican cockpit door. "You two, quit your snogging, and get out here. Tango ye ready te fly this thing?"

The door slide open to reveal a blue-eyed man, his black hair sliding into his eyes, rubbing his mouth. Another head popped out as a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes peeked her head out. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be! Now get your butts in, we're leave in one minute so either sit down or get in Quebec's bird. Now sit down!" Tango yelled, facing the outdoor gate again.

Ten soldiers went over to Quebec's pelican, but Charlie approached the cockpit. "Everything ready? Can you get the gate from here?" She asked.

The blond grinned. "Damn straight everything's ready to go! The gate is all clear, so now we just gotta leave. But you take co-pilot if you're going to be in here," Tango said as she looking out at Charlie for a brief moment.

"Awesome-" Charlie said, pumping her fist.

"But don't touch anything. Just sit there. 'Cause, if I remember correctly, you had a hand in the incident. Now go," Tango said, pressing a few buttons and flipping a few more switches.

Charlie slumped, depressed. "Aw man..."

"SIT." Charlie immediately sat down. Out there, she might take command, but in her pelican, Tango's boss.

Line Break

As the two pelicans approached the Mother of Invention, a laser shot past them. Quebec's pelican jumped out of the way, but just barely. Charlie turned on her radio, just in time to hear the other group's voices, jumbling together in shouts and curses.

"Quebec, how's the guys?" Tango radioed, connecting to the man's radio.

"We're all good, just like tossed salad though. How are you hanging up?" Quebec replied, his voice distorted and breathing uneven.

"We're goo-" Charlie replied before an explosion behind them shot the pelicans forward, pace out of control. Quebec and Tango quickly got their ships under control, and Charlie looked out the window to see the ship they had previously been on be blown apart.

"Well, shit," Alfa said, staring at the window in the back. His dark brown eyes were the size of quarters, and Charlie covered his eyes from the side. "What the hell, man?" He yelled, pissed at getting snapped from his daze.

"You'll go blind. I don't need one of my hand to hands losing his sight like we lose our marbles," Charlie said, and continued. "I still really wanted to finish that game, but the ships kept eating them and we didn't have a good circle to play in..." She said trailing off. "Oh well, I'm heading back up. Everyone, strap in-"

"Everyone out of their seats. We're landing. We have friends outside, an they brought presents. Get ready to crash this thing!" Tango yelled.

The group, consisting of Alfa, Bravo, Charlie, Echo, Yankee, Zulu, Romeo, Juliet, Tango, Xray, Kilo and Papa, races to grab their various weapons, human and covenant alike. A thunk alerted them they had landed, and the Spartan IIIs simultaneously cocked their weapons. "Doors opening," Tango said, and Quebec quickly repeated the order.

The doors slide open, revealing several figures, including two figures not in armor. The seeming older man with graying hair and piercing green eyes stepped from the shadows, analyzing the group. The Alphabet raised their weapons partially, ready to bring them to begin firing at any given moment. Charlie gave them all a look, and they stood down, but remained alert as she approached the shorter man. The soldiers on his side raised their firearms, the closest, an aqua armored soldier, gripped their plasma rifle especially

"I believe you're the Director, am I right?" Charlie asked, grinning in her normal fashion. The director's face didn't change.

"Yes you are young lady. And I'm going to assume you are Charlie?" The man asked. Charlie's grin widened.

"Yes, but don't assume things, sir," She replied. Some of the others from both sides growled in the back of their throats.

"And why is that, young lady?" The Director asked, a threatening undertone present.

"Because it can make an ass out of you and me, sir. You could have asked if Foxtrot was Charlie, or Juliet, or India!" One of the armored soldiers on the Directors side moved a slight amount at the name Foxtrot, but didn't move otherwise.

"You have audacity. Almost as much as your middleman, but however, if you are to come over to join the program, you'll have to keep that tone under control. Am I understood?" The Director declared, eyes gleaming and meeting hers.

"Understood sir. We are ready to begin at any moment. Just give the word sir," Charlie said, all emotion on her face draining. She moved her shoulders back, and her soldiers dropped their weapons. This didn't go unnoticed by the man still in the line, and he narrowed his eyes. The Director didn't let this go unnoticed either.

"Alright, young lady. You will have your wish," He said. "Carolina," the Director snapped. The aqua soldier placed the guns on her sides, and saluted him.

"Sir."

"Show these folks to the armory and have them find some suits. They're starting immediately," He said, turning around and began walking into a doorway. The other man followed without a word. Charlie whistled, and within three seconds, the rest of the Alphabet was lined up behind her, India at her side.

"This way," Carolina said, motioning them along. The lines followed her in her lazy gait, passing looks to each other. Carolina kept passing looks of her own behind her, and they would stop.

Charlie stepped her foot hard as they all got through the hallway, and the group began an interesting demonstration. Anything from crisscrossing lines to leapfrogs to linking arms and switching lines. Charlie thumped her foot again, and they all got back into place, just as Carolina turned around again.

"What the hell are you all doing?" She asked, half reaching for her plasma rifles. She was obviously was a no nonsense person.

"Just having a bit of fun," Charlie replied, straight faced. Carolina growled, and turned back around, her pace quickening. India and Charlie shared on last glance, and the Alphabet picked up their pace, no longer passing glances. They reached the armor room before they knew it and entered the room. White armor of all kinds, mostly Mark VI armor. There were a few ODST armor sets, two CQB, two rogues and a scout set. Carolina stopped at the door.

"You just put on the armor, then you can have the choice of changing the colors. FILSS, can you take it from here?" Carolina asked.

"Affirmative," A robotic voice asked. Some of the Spartan IIIs paused, but Lima smiled. That sneaky bastard, he knew all along... Charlie thought. "The Director would like to speak to you, Agent Carolina. He also wishes to have the new groups abilities tested in the training room as soon as they have their armor selected."

"Thanks FILSS. Can you tell these guys about the project for me?" Carolina asked, getting off the wall.

"Affirmative," 'FILSS' replied. Alfa looked at one of the CQB armor sets before grabbing it off the wall. Golf noticed it as well, and grabbed the other set. "Hello, and welcome to the Mother of Invention. Project Freelancer is a state of the art scientific endeavor, with one goal in mind: to ensure the security of humanity in a harsh and violent Galaxy. This Charon-class light frigate has been constructed as the head of operation of our program. Various storage areas archive all the components of our Freelancer simulation bases. These outposts test our agents in realistic training scenarios," FILSS droned.

Tango, Juliet, and Romeo looked at each other, speaking lowly, before grabbing all but one suit of ODST armor, which Lima picked up. Hotel and Oscar nodded and ran to the two rogue sets, and their sister November grabbed the scout set. Everyone else was left with the Mark VIs, and began strapping it on. Everyone was ready in a few minutes, especially considering they had used all the armor type before.

Charlie looked up. "Hey, FILSS, how do we change our armor color?" She asked. She usually preferred sticking inside her group when it came to questions, but Lima, Hotel, Oscar, and November were still trying to figure the armor color setting.

"Oh, you have to enter the chamber to get the colors to change. Do you wish for me to activate the tutorial?" FILSS responded, cheerily.

Alfa responded first. "Duh, why wouldn't we?" He asked, crossing his arms. His helmet preventing his eyes from showing, but she knew they were burning.

"Dude, don't say that. She's just being nice, chill. No need to be a dick," Lima said. He was the AI expert in the group.

"Whatever, screw off," Alfa threw back, tapping his foot.

"FILSS, could you please run the tutorial program for the chamber?" Lima asked, placing his hands together.

"Affirmative. One person enters the chamber, and presses the start button. They select the primary color first, then a secondary color after. One does not have the option of an emblem. The paint dries instantly. End tutorial program for the chamber," Filss finished.

"Alphabetical order, guys! If you want a redo, get in the back of the line!" Charlie announced, waving her arms, and got behind Bravo. The two girls had taken off their helmets for the time being.

"I wonder how long Alfa's going to take. You know he'll take forever..." Bravo murmured. Delta reached around and grabbed her shoulder. She looked to the dark skinned man.

"You know what he puts up with. I'm just things didn't go even worse for the man," He said, before stepping back as the door opened. Alfa stepped out with a color of a lighter red as a primary, and Crimson as the secondary.

"Next. And be careful, it stings for whatever reason. Damn thing..." He said, shaking his head before walking to wait outside. Bravo walked into the steel tube and she disappeared as the door closed.

"She'll be fine. Bravo is tough, we all know that," Delta said. He was a father figure to a majority of the alphabet, and many were happy about it. Echo behind him nodded, and smiled. The blonde girl was a usual partner of Delta, and it was obvious. The one time when Delta hadn't been there, there had been a fight on board her mother's ship, and her vocal chords had been severely damaged. She'd be able to speak some day, but it wouldn't be for another several years.

Bravo stepped out in a very shiny olive primary and lavender secondary. "Looking good Av!" Whiskey called from the back of the line, and got a fist to the stomach as she passed him to wait with Alfa.

Charlie stepped into the tube, and looked at a small holo-panel on the wall. She looked at the colors and selected the sage as a primary and secondary. It had been her mother's favorite color, from what she could remember about her. A hose came up from the floor and began spraying her down. The hose must have been very precise as it missed the visor entirely. A bing alerted Charlie the color had been finished and dry. The door opened, and she walked out the door into the hallway.

Bravo and Alfa were reviewing each other's armor for weak spots when she came out. Other than the spots in between plating, a shot to the forehead could damage more than a few things. They waited in the hallway for another 45 minutes until everyone was in the hallway. "Who's ready for a party?" Charlie asked, and a few cheers met her response. "FILSS, can you point in the direction of the training room?"

"Affirmative." Lights lit up along the hallway, and they ended up in an observation deck overseeing a large room. Several people were already waiting there. The tan soldier from earlier, a white soldier, an EVA baring soldier with white armor, and Carolina were waiting there, chilling around the room. The Alphas packed into the room, knowing the others eyes were on them. The Director and the other man from earlier entered the room as well, and his eyes scanned the room.

Carolina stood from her place on the glass of the deck, looking at the men. "Director, Counselor," She said nodding.

"Carolina," The Counselor said at the same time.

"Agent Carolina," The Director said, tearing his eyes from the new group. "Where are Agents Washington, North Dakota, South Dakota, and Connecticut? I am finding it very irresponsible of them to not be here currently." The man stated, anger in his tone.

"I am unaw-" She began, but several crashed into the group as they ran in the door. They ended knocking into several of Charlie's group.

"Golf!"

"Hotel!"

"Echo!"

"Foxtrot!" India, Oscar, Delta, and Charlie went to help them up, respectively. "Hey, you ok?" Charlie asked, holding out her hand. The girl decked in green with orange highlights grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Why would't I be fine?!" She burst out. Charlie smiled.

"Just checking, Fox. Can't have ya trottin' away!" Charlie responded. India gestured her over, and she walked over. "Yeah?"

"I think it's time," He said.

"Time for the thing?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Charlie said, standing in front of the room of freelancers. She whistled and the lines formed. "I believe it's time for introduces. Am I right?" Charlie said, grinning under her helmet.

"Enough of this bullshit! Who the hell are you?" A purple and green soldier yelled. A few nodded in agreement.

"Fine, geez! We'll do this in order. Alfa, get up here," She said over to the Red soldier. (This is going to take a while, and these are their skills and dislikes.)

"Fine, back off, bitch", he said, stepping forward.

"I'm Alfa, I specialize in hand to hand. I hate computers and suck-ups," was all he said before backing off.

"Bravo, you're up." The olive girl stepped up.

"I'm Bravo, I don't specialize in anything special. I hate cheesy pickups and asses. I'm looking at you Alfa," She said before walking down again.

"I'm Charlie, I'm the leader of this misfit group. I hate being bored and too-serious people," She said before pulling up Delta.

"Hello, I'm Delta I specialize in sniping, and I'm Echo's voice," He said. Echo looked over to Charlie, and at her nod, moved forward. "This is Echo, she is good in recon. We both dislike people who do not believe in grammar and stereotypes," Delta finished and the two of them stepped down.

"Foxtrot." The tan man moved again, and the freelancers looked at him.

"What, is there an issue?" Foxtrot asked. She placed a hand on her hip, not unlike Cortona.

"No, not really. It's just an alias I use every once in a while. Foxtrot 12 or Freelancer New York. That's all," He said. Foxtrot nodded, the helmet's green and brown bouncing in the light.

"Okay. Well, I'm Foxtrot, I'm good at defense and transport. I hate players and know-it-alls," she said, speeding, and stepped back in as Golf took her place, her Green armor with pink highlights flashing all over.

"I'm Go-. Charlie?" She said. Her voice had been deepened to the point of being considered a guy.

"Just take your helmet off, it's ok," India encouraged. Golf, nodded and took her helmet off. Her black hair spilling out of the helmet. A scar across her right eye was a new one from the elite. India didn't want to think what would have happened if Chief wasn't there.

"Ah, that's better. I don't really specialize in anything, but I can adapt. I hate dogs and cheese," She saide, putting her helmet back on. Hotel walked up, his Green armor with blue highlights shining.

"I'm Hotel, Oscar's older twin brother and November's older brother as well. We all specialize in working with large vehicles from Covenant banshees to Human frigates. I hate stereotypes and jerks. I believe in ghosts," He threw in before India took his place.

"I'm India. I work well in recon and I'm Charlie's second in command. I dislike cake and brown-noses," He said before stepping down. His silver armor and blue highlights contrasted against everyone's brighter colors.

Juliet stepped forward, the haze on her helmet deactivated, her grin apparent. "'Ello! I'm Juliet! I specialize in defense and transport! I 'ate stereotypes and flowers!" She said, the filter coming back to her sage helmet, a yellow stripe running down the back.

Kilo stepped up next, his ash grey armor and red highlights making him look larger than her actually was. "I'm Kilo, I'm good in hand to hand, and I hate loud places," He said, his deep voice matching his rough exterior. He sort of reminded Charlie of the bulky man in the EVA armor.

Lima was about to go next but the purple girl from earlier interrupted. "How much longer is this going to take? I came to kick some ass!"

"South!" The taller man snapped. The man with a similar color scheme dragged her outside and began scolding her.

"Director, if this is taking waaay to long, we can just skip it. You know who we are, and the others will learn. I'll take her on if she so wishes," Charlie asked, grinning.

The Director tilted his head down. "Yes, I believe that will do. I approve the matches. Introductions will continue later. FILSS, get the training room ready."

"Affirmative."

A/N: I hate this chapter. Plain and simple. I'll post the next one soon. I hope. The next one will consist of various matches. This story also has only one or two views that aren't mine. If there is a particular battle or any attributes for a member of the Alphabet, it's welcome. Also any shipping ideas are also welcome. So far, its only India x Golf, and maybe South x Alfa. I don't know. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm starting this chapter an hour after sending out a cry for help. It wasn't answered so far, but it's only an hour and apparently if someone puts the word 'Halo' into a red vs blue fanfiction description, no one reads it. I'm going to post this on next.

The moment South revenge reentered the room, the Director immediately informed her of her engagement. "WHAT?! And why did you not tell me earlier?" She yelled, tearing off her helmet.

Her blonde bob swayed as she grit her teeth. "I have made my decision, now you will fight!"

She huffed and took a step. "C'mon North, we're taking this bitch down."

"Agent So-" A hand stopped the Director.

"Lemme take them. If it pleases her so much, then let it be. All the more fun~!" Charlie said, singing the end. She walked out of the room, not missing the glances the HON team shared. She grinned, her suspicions confirmed.

Line break

"Round one, Pugil sticks, beginning in Five..." FILSS announced, continuing the count-off. Charlie switched on the giant q-tip weapon, and electricity buzzed through the weapon. The two other people in the ring danced around for a moment. "...One, begin!"

Immediately, South charged forward, stick raised like a baseball bat, and Charlie simply side-stepped, thinking of the games the Alpha used to play as kids. Of course they all knew how to get around that now, but that's not what matters at the moment.

Charlie turned run at the footsteps coming from her right, and saw North carrying his stick in a similar fashion. Charlie placed her heads like she was grabbing a normal bar, both hands on one side, and stepped, her right side now facing North.

She hit South in the face first, who had come back around, and hooked the Pugil on the back of North's head. She shoved him down, and stepped on his back. She hit South upside the head, and stepped off North. He got up and swiped the Pugil stick at her leg, and brought the other end to hit her head. She blocked each hit, and faked her own at his head, but struck his stomach.

North back off a bit, ready to hit her again when she backflipped. South hit him like a battering ram, and he saw black as the electrified metal bludgeon struck him. South looked at her brother before facing the green soldier twirling the stick like a baton, laughing. "Bitch! What the fuck is so funny, huh? The fact you made me knock out my brother?! HUH?"

Charlie shook her head. "No, it's just nice to see how different you two are. The twin thing is overrated, am I right?"

South roared as she charged forward. Charlie stepped to the right, and raised her Pugil stick before hitting it against the back of South's head, knocking her out.

In the deck

Carolina looked at the freelancers. "Who told her they were twins?" She was a little mad, but mostly curious. She looked over at some of the other soldiers, more specifically, a few clad in some form of green and laughing "And what is so funny...?"

Hotel, Oscar, and November looked at her before removing helmets. The first two had the exact same facial features, strong jaw, bright hazel eyes, and shiny black hair. November had the same hair, but slightly greener eyes and a softer jawline. "It's because these two numbskulls are twins and I'm their younger sister. We're the HON team, as Enola calls us," the girl said.

"Hey! Who are you calling Numbskull, fishbrain?" Oscar said, pulling her into a nuggie.

"Oscar, knock it off," Hotel said, slapping him over the head. "And Nov, you know her," he finished, giving his sister a hard stare. Carolina nodded, and walked off to her place by the window.

She stared at the sage warrior in the training room. Under the helmet, Carolina narrowed her eyes, and made up her mind. "Director, I'd like to finish Agents North and South's rounds for them." The Director turned to her.

"Carolina, you may have your own match with Charlie, but this is Agents North and South's match, am I understood?" He asked. Carolina lowered her head.

"Yes, Sir."

Carolina looked out the window again, seeing the twins back on their feet.

On the floor

"Hand to hand combat. Round begin in five..." Charlie spaces out for a moment, focusing on the twins. "...One. Round begin."

The two immediately went in different directions, and Charlie smirked. She had seen this formation enough times in fighting HON. Ah the joys of pitting the Alphas against each other...

Charlie charged forward, ignoring the twin's movements, and turned around. A flash on the observation deck caught her attention, India was standing there, holding his hands in front of his visor, three fingers out on each. She nodded, and looked back at the incoming purple soldiers.

She placed her feet bracing against the floor, waiting. The two pulled a fist back, mirroring each other, and Charlie grabbed each fist as each tried to hit her.

She grinned as the two tried to get out of her hold, and twisted their arms around so they were on their knees. Charlie twitched lightly as she focused hard. This was going to be a bit tricky. Kilo had showed her the move, but he only did it one person at a time. Charlie mentally shrugged, and twisted their fists a little more.

"Boo." The twins' vision went black as she slammed the backs of their heads together.

Line break

The counselor turned to India. "Young man, what did you just do? You are not to interfere with training," he said, calmly.

India, who had turned to look at the man speaking to him, turned back to the glass. "I'm sorry sir. I just wanted Charlie to know a funny-"

"HEY INDIA! THAT JOKE WAS HILARIOUS! ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!" Charlie yelled from the floor.

The counselor looked at India with narrowed eyes. "What was the joke?"

Uniform grinned. "Private joke, but three plus three is six and then there are three sixes. Three plus three, and three spaces for the sum. Illuminati confirmed." The man in yellow armor and purple highlights finished, stepping back.

The counselor cocked his head. "Isn't that joke hundreds of years old?" he asked.

A girl in olive and mauve armor stepped up. "Yeah, but do you has a problem with that?"

Delta piped up, "I believe it is 'do you HAVE a problem with that', not 'do you HAS a problem with that, X-Ray."

"Oh, scooch, no one cares what you have to say. Except for you and Echo, gives a care about what you have to say!"

"Agents! You are acting like children! Unless you would like to be treated like children, you will control yourselves!" The Director said, mad. The Alphas sent to attention.

"SIR!"

The Counselor made a few mental notes about the interactions he had observed and looked back to the training room floor. The lockdown paint rounds were just about to begin, and he ignored the comments about the paint.

On the floor

Charlie smiled when she saw the magnums and clips. She grabbed two magnums and a few backup clips, just in case. "Lockdown paint round, beginning in five, four," FILSS droned, Charlie zoned out, ready to started, "...One, round begin!"

She quickly weaved in between the pillars to get to the Dakota's side as quickly as possible. She saw South pass her out of the corner of her eye, and continued on. She peered around one corner, and saw North on the ground, futilely trying to keep an eye out for Charlie. She smirked, and quickly shot him in the head.

She ran to to the pillars on his other side, and began to walk out. A gunshot rang out, and a moment later, her foot froze up. Charlie bashes her foot into the pillar she was behind, an the tiniest amount came off. She mentally shrugged again, and climbed on top of the pillar. A quick look around showed South on the direct opposite side of the pillar she was standing on and smirked.

(Quick POV change) South had finally shot the bitch who had beaten her so many times, and ran over to the pillar she was hiding behind. Now her only options were to decide where to hit her from, from behind, where she would never see her coming, or from the front, where her helmet would be the last thing she would she? Decisions, decisions.

A tap on the top of her helmet knocked her out of her daze, and wondered what North was doing on top of a pillar this time. It wasn't unheard of, but not very common. She looked up, and a helmet from the person she was looking for was the last thing she saw.

Line break

The next few rounds had passed in a very similar manner, and it was now the last one. It was almost lunch, and it had just been after breakfast that they had started. People do say that time flies when you're having fun-

"...One, round begin." Immediately live rounds fired at the area Charlie was in, and pillars began crumbling. She weaved in between pillars, stopping earlier than she would have wanted to.  
"South, what are you doing?! Are you crazy?" North yelled. She barely heard South's response.

"No, I'm getting us a point."

She looked at the observation deck, and swiped two fingers across her visor in a frown motion. India would take care of that. Alphas were family. And this family defended its own. She began to space out and looked on from a haze.

On the deck

"Shit, shit shit shit shiiiiit," India said, before approaching the Director. "Sir, you need to get a medical team down here now." He said. Charlie was counting on him, and their future at this entire thing depended on it, too.

"And why in the world would I do that, Agent Indiana," the man asked, clearly not impressed with India tone. And Agent Indiana...? His name was India... Not the time, focus!

"Because Charlie is going to murder South. I am begging you to get a medic team down there now, sir please," India pleaded. If the medic team didn't get here soon... He looked at the court. Good, Charlie was still halfway across, but she was making way...

"FILSS, alert the medical bay to send some doctors down here immediately," The Director stated, his voice strained.

"Thank you si-"

"I do not wish to hear another word out of any of you today. You all have caused enough trouble. Now back into line, Indiana," He snapped. India lowered his head, and stepped back into line. No one said a word.

On the floor

South had continued to follow Charlie's trail, but Charlie eventually managed to get behind South. She took out North, he had no part in this. She approached South from behind. "Which arm do you want broken first?"

South swung around from the right, and Charlie grabbed her left arm. She gripped it until she heard a sharp snap. "OW! YOU BITCH!" South cried, reaching for her magnum with her right hand, but she was too slow. Charlie grabbed the magnum, her hand covering South's and shot her in the right leg, hand still covering South's and her gun.

"Now why did you go and shoot yourself, huh? Maybe live rounds aren't such a good idea, huh? Lemme close those up for you," Charlie said, grabbing her own gun. She shot the purple soldier in the two wounds. "Now let's do something about that mou-"

"Armor lockdown sequence, initiated," FILSS announced, and Charlie passed out without anything else.

Line break

India looked at Charlie from his spot outside the cell. She laid there, still unconscious and this time, without armor. It had been movers to her room. The Director and the Counselor entered the room and strolled up.

"May I ask, what the hell that was?" The Director yelled. India internally winced, but kept his face blank, a trick he had to learn around his father.

"Charlie can get a little... violent, when she or any of us are threatened. Luckily she gave a warning this time," India quickly explained, replicating the motion Charlie had done. "I'm sure you're aware of the aug-" India started, freezing. The Counselor raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. India faced the Director "Is there anyone listening? If someone were to find out..."

"No one is listening and no one else will no unless one of your group," he said, spitting the word out, "spills. Now continue."

India nodded, and followed the order. "I'm sure you know about our training, and the augmentations that went horribly wrong. I'm pretty sure they were illegal and done incorrectly, because I remember one day, a group of doctors came in either with a hangover or drunk. The people operated on that day were Enol-Charlie, Foxtrot, and Zulu. They got it worst, but the procedures were still done wrong on all of us," he said, and continued.

"Charlie," He said, sighing. "She gets very angry whenever someone threatens her or us. We all get that way, but nothing compared to Charlie. We know most of us were forced on our parents, who used many of us for PR. There were others who... didn't like us very much, again, many were parents. Several times, Charlie has either severely injured or killed people because someone shoved a gun in our faces or threw a punch at us, when we would either threaten or cause minor damage. Foxtrot speeds everything, from talking to going through formations, usually screwing us up in some way, and Zulu forgets everything, birthdays to formations to signals, everything. But Charlie rarely gets like this. Only on rare occasions..." India said, trailing off. He placed his head in his hands. He hadn't meant to say that much, but everything kind of just leaked...

"Thank you, Agent Indiana," The Director said, before strolling out of the room. The Counselor stared at the Director until he was out of the room.

"Agent Indiana, should you or any of the others ever need to speak with someone, my ears are always open," he said, before turning around.

"Um, Counselor?" India asked, looking up. The Counselor turned around again.

"Yes, Agent Indiana?"

"Why are you are the Director calling me Indiana?" He asked, cocking his head.

The Counselor raised an eyebrow a tiny amount, but all the same replied. "You didn't know? All freelancers within the program have states names, to keep identifies secret. Is there anything you would like to ask, Charlie?" He asked, looking beyond India. He looked at the cell to see his friend standing at the bars, chilling.

She shifted her feet, looking down. "Uh, yeah, five things actually. Is there a green team, because I heard FILSS mention bases earlier, but didn't follow through. I would definitely be on board with a green team though. Second, where's my armor? Third, I've noticed I don't have a state name. Is there a reason for that? Fourth, when am I allowed out, and fifth," Charlie paused, pushing air through her teeth. "Fifth, is South ok? I didn't get her too bad did I?"

The Counselor studied Charlie's face for a moment, seeing only regret, and smiled. "South is recovering nicely, but probably stomping throughout the ship, exploding on unknowing victims. Your armor is in your room and FILSS can direct you there. You are free to leave at any point right now. I'm unaware if there is a 'green team', but I will ask the director about it, as well as the state name. Good luck, Ms. Hood. Try to be careful. Like your group, this one also gets mad when you mess with their own, and when it come to the twins, one sibling is bound to get mad. Good luck," The Counselor said before strolling out the room, seemingly carefree. Charlie turned to India.

"We're either going to love or hate that man, aren't we?"

India sighed, and turned back to meet her sharp blue eyes. "Yeah, yeah we are," He said.  
"Now c'mon. Let's go find South." She said, climbing out of the cell.

Line break

It turned out South was in the cafeteria, chomping away angrily at her food, talking to North and Alfa for whatever reason, that traitor. All three were without helmets and it made Charlie's life easier. South's back was to the door, but North looked up at Charlie, who immediately put her finger to her mouth. He frowned, but nodded, agreeing for whatever reason to trust her.

She quickly went through the lunch line, getting the worst food they had available, from the meatloaf to the waaaaay too thing stew that had hairs floating around in it. The chef gave her an odd look but shrugged it off. India, she refused to call him Indiana, looked at her, knowing what she was planning. Charlie had done this a few times before and usually tended to help... Until the person decided to do it on a regular basis, but thats for another time.

Charlie soon pulled out of line, and approached the table. South looked at her, growling and opened her mouth. "Wait, before you say anything, I'M sorry I went nuts. Do your worst," Charlie said, placing her tray on the table. South looked at her in confusion for a minute before looking at the tray. Her brother followed her actions.

"You know you don't have to do thi-" He began to say, but Charlie could tell somewhat reluctantly.

"Yes I do. I got her out there, ad now it's her turn, just this once." The moment Charlie finished, meatloaf was shoved in her face and stew was thrown on the front of her shirt, and whatever monstrosity the lunchroom called green beans was now a hair decoration. A few seconds later after the onslaught of food had stopped, Charlie opened her eyes, just in time to see a fist coming at her face, and closed her eyes again

She did nothing, and the fist never landed. She opened one to see that North was holding his sister's arm back. "South that's enough. I think you've done enough," he said. She pulled her arm back.

"Fine, but I'm still a little pissed," She growled. Charlie picked up what was left on and of her tray and went to throw it away. When she came back, Alfa was talking to South, one on one, and North was talking to New York.

"Hey Alfa, care to introduce me properly?" She asked. She didn't care if the others didn't like her, but she still tried to make up with some of them, so that's what really counts...

"Director actually renamed me Alabama for whatever fucking reason, but this bitch is Charlie, and these are York, he introduces himself earlier," Alfa explained.

York nodded with a mini two finger salute and a "Hey, how ya doin'?"

Alabama continued, "And these guys are North and South. North is the older one, by the way. But know ya know, and fuck off," He said, brushing her off. Charlie grinned.

"How about no?" She grinned, before swiping some of the meatloaf off her face and rubbed some in his hair, making the dark red become a mucky brown. Alfa sprung to his feet and tackled her.

"Bitch, I said fuck off!" Alabama yelled before the two got into a wrestling match. A soldier in a grey helmet and yellow stripe going down the middle came to the group's table.

He looked down to see a girl covered in muck giving a guy in red armor a nuggie, chanting "say uncle, come on, say it!"

"Is this a bad time?" He asked North, pointing at the two. North gestured him for home to sit down.

"Not at all, Wash. You did miss South giving Charlie a very messy shower just now, though," North admitted.

"Yeah, man, you shoulda seen it! She comes up like 'I don't care what you have to say, I'm a bitch, lay it on me!' It was really cool!" York said, waving his arms.

"UNCLE!" Alabama yelled, and Charlie let go of his leg, and sat down at the table

"Hey, I acknowledge I'm a bitch!" Charlie said, pointing at York.

"And you know what they say, admittance is the first step to recovery," South pitched in, stabbing some broccoli.

"Not you too!" Charlie wailed, and faced planted into the table.

"There, there, it'll be ok," A gloved hand patted her head. She looked up to see 'Wash'.

She pivoted her head that rested on the table. "Who are you?"

"I'm D- Agent Washington, nice to meet you. You have green beans in your hair."

"She knows," Everyone at the table chanted in unison.

"Well- I, uh, know that now but I just thought, uh-" He stumbled over words. North put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wash, just be quiet,"

"Have a green bean out of Lee's hair or something, just chill," York piped in.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, except when this guy called Florida came in and started a food fight between some of the Alphas, and some landed on Maine, but that's story for another day.

A/N: I also hate this chapter a lot. I typed the whole on my phone, and it died at one moment, so the entire psycho moment had to get retyped. yay. But good night! Also, if this story gets at least 9 more views by tuesday, I'll at least post a small filler for Knit me a Heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie sat up in bed, sweating. She shook her head, and grabbed her armor, one of her bodysuits, and a towel. After drudging to the bathroom, auto-lock enabled, and stripping she looked at herself in the mirror. A few bruises here and there from when he took on Carolina and then Maine. She lost the first horribly, but the second was deemed a tie. Charlie traced some of the older scars, mostly in the stomach or heart region, but one or two in the leg.

She sighed and turned on the shower, thinking back to her nightmare. The Alphas had been killed, each I'm their own way. Then, the scene shifted to show them all laughing, muttering things while looking at her, one word popping out more than the others.

"...Failure..."

Charlie snapped out of her reverie and stepped into the hot shower. The thoughts anchored into her mind, but they disappeared for now. But at least for now, she had peace.

It was time run Hell.

Line Break

Charlie was chomping on her cereal when Wash and Indiana (she had gotten yelled at) sat down. She looked at her helmet less friends, and looked back at her cereal. Indiana nudged her shoulder, and she tilted her head. He engulfed her in a hug, whispering nothing's into her ear. "What's going on?" Wash asked.

"Nightmare. Kinda of bad," Charlie mumbled, coming out of her friends hug, and faced him. "We need to run Hell. Soon."

Indiana's face dropped. "You've noticed it too?"

Charlie's face contorted into an ugly scowl, "Of course I have! How have I not?!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air. Indiana nodded.

Wash once again piped up, mouth full. "What's hell?" His eyes shone with curiosity.

Indiana looked at him. "It's a training exercise Delta and Echo came up with. It's designed to test teamwork between all of us. We call it hell because a little hard. The no talking part is the worst."

Wash's eyes grew big. "You all don't say anything out there?!" Charlie gave him a look.

"No, Wash, no we don't. Wanna watch us when we do run it?" She asked, facing him. She had to admit, she had a tini, tiny crush on the guy, and wanted him to come.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He said, and Charlie smiled.

"I'll go reserve the spot for the gang. See ya guys!" She called, and walked off.

Indiana sighed before turning back to Wash. "So Wash. What do you think about Charlie?" He asked, folding his arms on the table.

Washington looked at him with a cock of his head. "What?" He asked, shoving a portion of sandwich in his mouth.

India gave a groan and threw his hands in the air. "Wash, what are you're thoughts about?" He asked, and leaned in. "Do you like her or what?" Wash scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I'm... Don't know how to respond to that. She's just a friend. Why? He asked, cocking his head. India shook his head.

"Never mind, Wash. But anyway did you see th..." Charlie zoned out after listening from around the corner. She shrugged, and walked to her room. Along the way she saw a holopad light up for the briefest of seconds before returning to normal. Charlie looked around before shrugging it off. She continued to the training room before coming up to the main computer and entering in her group.

Charlie sent a message to each of the Alphabet's HUDs and one to Wash's. She smiled and danced around upon seeing his response.

"Just having some fun?" Carolina asked from the doorway, Charlie's helmet in hand. She spun around, and blinked at Carolina before standing upright.

"Yeah, sorry, Carolina. I need to wor-"

"Calm down, everyone needs to let loose once in a while," Carolina said, handing her the helmet back. "I think I'm going to watch. And you might want to get down there, it's almost time," She said. Charlie looked at her HUD before yelping and running down the hall.

"Thanks, Carolina!"

Line Break

Almost everyone was there when Charlie arrived. But who was missing immediately caught her eye. "Where the hell is Alfa?!" Charlie roared. Everyone looked around and shrugged. A person soon walked out onto the floor, acting like they were the thing. "Alfa!" Charlie yelled charging forward. "What the hell is up with you?" Alfa removed his helmet, and smirked.

"Get out of my way, cannon fodder. You've been promoted. You're going to be Green Team leader once your base is ready. You're leaving in a few weeks." Alfa said. Charlie paused, and growled.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked, grabbing the front of his armor and brought his face down to hers.

"From the Director himself. He said he liked your idea and the thought of a volunteer. Especially one who already had low test and field scores. Your mental and emotional stability made you a prime candidate..." Alfa egged on. Charlie's face contorted.

"FILSS, CHANGE TRAINING ROOM PRACTICE TO HAND ON HAND, AND ROUND BEGIN NOW." Charlie roared, spit going everywhere.

"Practice room purpose, altered. All non-combatants, please leave the floor immediately. Hand to hand begins when all agents are off the floor," FILSS said calmly. Everyone cleared the floor, and ran to the Observation Deck. "Round begin."

Charlie threw Alfa across the room. "I'll show you cannon fodder. I'll show you instability! Get up! Alfa, that is an ORDER!" Charlie raged, making her way over to Alfa. The man got up and smirked. Charlie continued to advance, laughing all the way. She brought her arm back, and swung.

Alfa's arm, however was longer. She was sent across the room, and knocked out instantly. Her world went black as voices merged together.

Line break

Charlie woke up later, feeling the groggiest she had felt in a while. A heart beat monitor woke her up, and she saw she was in the hospital wing, surrounded in various cards on her bedside table. "Hello."

Charlie looked around. "Hello? Who is it? Sierra, is that you? Hello? Am I speaking to myself here?"

"No quite the opposite really. I am the AI Xi. I have been appointed to you upon your friends requests. However there are a few things you should kno-"  
"CHARLIE!" Indiana yelled, running up. He brought her into a crushing hug.

"India, what's up?" Charlie asked, feeling an impeding headache.

"Way too much, but first thing's first. You have an AI-" He began, and a small glowing, dark red person showed up on Charlie's shoulder.

"I know," Charlie said, smiling at the apparition. Holding up two fingers, she waited for a high-five. "Xi, can I have a high-five?" The small AI sighed... "C'mon, don't leave me hanging." ...and complied. "Awesome, thanks, Xi."

"Charlie. There are still a few more things... Uniform, Golf, Echo, Delta, Kilo, Mike, Papa, and Victor got promoted to Freelancers. Their new names are Utah, Georgia, Colorado, Delaware, Kentucky, Michigan, Pennsylvania, and Virginia..." Indiana paused, looking down.

"Oh! Good for them! Looks like Golf's lucky penny came in handy!" Charlie said smiling.

India drew in a breath. "Not, necessarily... There was an incident in a mission. A rocket hit Georgia's rocket pack, and she fly off course too far to reach her. She's been declared KIA. We offered her a memorial eight weeks ago."

"Oh my god, Indiana... I-I didn't know. And how long was I out?"

"Nine weeks. She died one week after you got knocked out. Then the Project began testing out prototypes to prevent things like that from happening again. Uniform... He suffocated inside a bubble shield. We held a memorial for him seven weeks ago," India continued. Charlie drew in a breath.

"I-India, this isn't funny. Okay guys you am come out now..." Charlie shakily said. Indiana took her hand.

"Then, on one of the more recent ones, Alfa,"

No.

"There was a problem,"

It couldn't be.

"The Mother of Invention sent a group down,"

Not him.

"Alfa was killed when he got buried beneath the rubble. Alfa Reverof Hood was declared KIA. We held a memorial for him five weeks ago."

Her cousin was dead.

"Al-fa? Uni? Golf? They're all, dead?" Charlie asked, staring blankly at the wall.

"Yeah. Let's get you out of here for right now. You need the air." India said, pulling Charlie against him, cradling her like a small child, and walked out the door. He said nothing about the tears silently slipping down her face. Xi just stood on the sage green shoulder, waiting.

The two passed several Alphas, but they only spared a glance and walked by. They were no longer the team they used to be. India paused outside the cafeteria doors, and walking inside without a thought. Wash, York, and North were having an intense talk by the looks of things, but India ignored them, setting Charlie at a table. Xi dove back inside Charlie's mind, and wasn't surprised to see it collapsing and tearing itself apart. He sighed and simply logged out. He could show the care it needed later.

Line Break

Charlie woke up a little while later, shaky and disoriented. The cafeteria was empty and she rubbed her eyes. "Good morning Charlie. It looks like you took a nice nap," Xi said, figure showing up.

"Yeah, I did. I'm hoping that it was all a dream, but..." Charlie trailed off. Xi nodded.

"The Director wanted to see you actually. He wanted you to go on one mission before your transfer. You'll be getting your equipment soon. I would recommend heading down there as soon as possible," Xi said. Charlie nooded, and looked at Xi. The small red AI was holding up a hand. "C'mon, don't leave me hanging," He said. Charlie laughed.

"Alright, little dude, let's go," She said, getting up. "Hey, do you know were he is?" She asked into the air randomly.

"Negative."

"Thanks. And you can answer anyway you want, I really don't mind..." Charlie said, walking out.

"Acknowledged. I may take you up on that offer, but let's wait. We have a meeting to attend. Ready?"

"Yep. Path clear?" Charlie asked, bracing herself.

"Yes. Clear for takeoff," Xi said, and disappeared. Charlie pushed off and dashed down the hall. Several other soldiers dodged, but she quickly arrived the briefing room. She slowed down before she ran into the door, and the door beeped open. The Director and Counselor were waiting inside going over schematics.

"Hello, Charlie. How are you feeling? I heard you had a little trouble adjusting earlier," The Counselor asked. Charlie lowered her head, but felt Xi give her mind a kick.

"I'm fine. Xi is a big help right now... Is he another AI fragment?" Charlie asked. The Director straightened his back and looked at her.

"Indeed, he is, Charlie. He is also going to be in charge of your new equipment," He said, pulling a medium, purple...thing. "This piece of equipment just came out of beta testing, and I think you are going to quite like it. You are to take very good care of the Gravity lift, do you understand?" Charlie stared him down from within her helmet.

"Understood, sir," She said grinning. Xi shivered from within her helmet. Her mind had reconstructed itself into a new person's mind. Charlie took the Grav Lift and placed it on her back.

"Good. Now report to the docking bay. Agents Wyoming and Florida are waiting for take off. Xi will tell you how to operate the Gravity lift. Dismissed," He said, waving her off. She stood at attention for the briefest moment, before turning and walking out. The Counselor looked to the Director.

"Sir, is it wise not to inform her of the stationing of her team? She could -"

"I do not care what will happen Counselor. She is getting moved after this mission anyway. She will just be another tragedy. I also do not need her distracting my agents. She will be taken care of. Now be quiet Counselor and focus on your job," The Director snapped. The Counselor lowered his head.

"Yes, sir," He said. A small figure flashed on the screen behind them. He looked around, stared at the two men, and flashed off the screen. There were better things he had to do.

Line Break

Charlie ran into docking bay, and three soldiers were prepping for take off. She slowed down and stopped in front of Florida. "Nice to see you again Flordia," She said, holding out a hand. Florida nodded and shook her hand, and Charlie nodded to the other two. "Wyoming. 479er. How's the bird doing?" 497er patted the side of her pelican.

"She's ready to fly, but just waiting for us, you three ready to get going?" The woman said. The three nodded, and sooner than they knew it, they were taking off. "Okay, you three, the area we're heading to has guns set in every directions with heat sensors. I'm going to be setting you all off a distance away from their base. From there, you all swim, got it?" She yelled from the cockpit.

"Yes, ma'am!" The three yelled. Charlie looked at Xi.

"Hey, are you going to be ok underwater?"

"Yes. The implantation is stored safely under the helmet, where it should remain dry. Or do you sweat an unnormal amount?" Xi asked, popping onto her shoulder. Flordia jumped, and looked somewhere torn between grabbing his gun or laughing, and Wyoming shifted awkwardly.

Charlie ignored them, "No, Xi, I don't sweat a crazy amount! I just want to make sure you're going to be ok!" She said, laughing. Wyoming still stayed where he was, but Florida relaxed some. "Now, can you run the tutorial for the Grav Lift?"

"Affrimative. Beginning tutorial for Gravity Lift..."

Line break

"OK, EVERYBODY OUT!" 479er yelled as she opened the back hatch to the pelican. The three (four) people looked out to the insurrectionist base that was roughly two miles away, and jumped into the sighed as the water broke her impact and she began to sink, and strapped her battle rifle to her back. She started swimming, and stayed behind the other, more experienced freelancers. She looked side to side, staring at various amounts of floating trash, until a large, sea urchin-like object on a chain caught her attention.

She clicked her helmet headlights twice, and waited. When the two turned around, she pointed to the sea mine. They looked at it and nodded, and continued on. There were no further incidients.

Line Break

A gunshot broke Charlie out of her thoughts, as well as a dead seagull landing in front of her didn't help either. Wyoming, Florida, and Charlie rose out of the water, as they watched the group of snipers congratulate the shooter on his hit. A chopper drew their attention as the three of them looked to it. "Well, the the third craft this afternoon. Let's see who else is arriving," Wyoming said as the helicopter landed. He looked through the scope, and continued. "There she is..."

Connecticut seemed to stare directly at them, and Charlie nodded to her. Wyoming placed a hand to his radio as he listened for the click. "Come in command. Tell the Director she's here," He said. The brown ex-lancer looked to the side, and seemed to nod her own head. Charlie smiled within her helmet. Whiskey, Lima, and Bravo are ok. _Thanks, Connie._ She and the other soldier she was with walked off. _Now, we wait..._

Line Break

Charlie grinned at the massive distraction the others were causing, but followed her team into the building she was to inflitrate. She and Florida checked the corners, clearing them before moving forward, but but seemed that everyone avaliable was out back. A final bridge was all that had to be crossed. "Four enemies detected. ETA, two minutes, Charlie!" Xi said, popping up. Charlie nodded.

"Gotcha, Xi," She responded, and she looked up. A small platform caught her attention, and she smiled.

"You will not be able to make it that high on the Grav Lift alone. It will have to be one of the others. They are lighter than you," Xi said, throwing a wrench in her plans. Charlie looked down, and growled. Florida placed a hand on her shoulder, and nodded. Xi looked at Charlie. "You know what to do."

Charlie nodded, and quickly set to work. The light pulsated, and grew exceptionally bright. "Setting to match designed area, go!" Xi said, and Florida flew up to the rafters. The moment her touched down, Xi deactivated the equipment, and Charlie grabbed it and hid behind the pillar beyond the one the white agent was hiding behind.

Four soldiers walked in a moment later, and walked down the bridge. Charlie took a quick opportunity to run across the other side to Florida's pillar. The soldier with the axes held up a hand, and they all stopped. Guns were pulled, and the leader pulled out an axe and swung. It flew through the air, and Charlie grit her teeth as it sunk into Florida's chest, knocking him off the platform. She wasted no time catching him, and pulled him behind the pillar.

"We've got company coming! Cut 'em down!" The leader shouted, loud enough for them to hear, as he saluted the two chain gunners. They giggled childishly as he turned, and they began to shoot at the other pillar's rafters. Wyoming popped out from the base of it, and managed to get in two shots, but they failed. The gunners continued in their onslaught, and Wyoming duck-and-rolled to the already crowded pillar.

The leader left as Washington and York showed up, taking Wyoming previous spot. "Well, about time..." Wyoming said to the new arrivals, an impatient, yet slightly joking tone in his voice.

"Hey, Wyoming! Did we miss all the fun?" York asked.

Wyoming replied through the fire of bullets between them "Hardly, chaps. Now where's our dear Carolina?" No sooner than he had said that, Carolina zoomed in on her speed boost and took cover behind a pillar further up. Charlie shrugged.

"YOLO!" She shouted and ran two pillars up, one past Carolina. The two shared a quick glance as Charlie ran by, and the teal soldier yelled back at the rest of the team.

"Wyoming, move up!"

"With all due respect, I'd prefer not to be killed. If at all possible," He replied, his voice revealing his deadpanned face.

"York! Got any ideas?" She asked, looking to her second-in-command.

"I don't know. Have we got any nukes?" He simply asked.

"You mean besides the one I'm going to drop on Wyoming if he doesn't move the hell up?!" Carolina yelled at the two of them.

"Yes, I can see everything just fine from back here. Thank you," Wyoming said, scrunched behind a crate.

Carolina looked at the gunners. "We need to get into that bunker. That's where C.T and their leader are holed up..." She said. Her future to the Director depended on it.

"How are we going to get through all of this?!" Washington asked from behind New York. That poor, poor soul, York for being used as a shield.

Wyoming butt in, "So far, we're not."

"Maybe Wyoming should try one of his knock-knock jokes," York suggested, humor dying as the words left his mouth.

"Oh, who's there?" The british man joked.

"Nobody, stop."

"Nobody, stop who? Shall I go on?" He asked, stalling

"Yeah, I was kidding. Now shut up," York replied, aggitation growing in his voice.

"Shut up, who?"

Carolinafinally snapped. "Both of you shut up. Okay, here's what we're going to do. Wash, you establish a line on that side. York and Wyoming, you-" A blur ran past Carolina, and drew the chainmen's gunfire. A black armored soldier's cloak staggered as they took their fist back. The chainman about to be punched staggered back, and the armor disappeared as they continued to go past.

"Dammit, no! Cover me!" She snapped at York before running out.

"Cover me"? That's the plan?!" He asks quickly as Wask ducks behind to the opposite pillar.

"Open fire!" Wash shouts as the two men and Charlie quickly step out to shoot, just as Carolina runs at the gunsmen, and one snags her on the leg. She cries out, but gets up and runs for cover.

York growls. "Carolina! Damn it!"

The gunmen quickly return to shooting at the three, and Charlie grunts as a bullet grazes her helmet.

Wash ducked behind his pillar, squaring on the rock, "Man, she really wants to win."

"Yep. But it's not them she's fighting against," He replied, and looked toward the doorway Carolina went through.

A/N: WELL! That was season 10, episode 9, and we're going to move into present time soon. I have a bunch of little parts all ready to go! And yes, 11345, I changed it back to WLB, just for you :P. Talk to you all later! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wish me luck. And two things:Wish me luck. Also, two things: I had to wait to get the RvB ultimate fanguide to look for holes stabbed into my story, but that's been resolved. Second: I Don't own**

 **RvB, only the Alphabet. The ones in my fanfiction. Not the ones in real life.**

Charlie growled as she looked around the corner of her pillar. Apparently these guys had unlimited ammo of some kind. A buzz behind her caught her attention, and York began speaking into his mic. "A little busy out here..." He said, and Charlie watched Wash and York duck behind their pillars again. He paused. "I'll see what I can do! Seems like a good excuse to get out of this firefight."

Wyoming popped into the conversation. "Good show, mate. That's the spirit, still have a bit of fight in you," He said, and Charlie looked behind her. Florida was slowly rising, and he wretched the ax out of his shoulder. He looked at it, and quickly threw it. Charlie shook her head, and prepared to run up. The chainmen briefly stopped firing as the ax approached, but shook their heads, giggling, but nonetheless, continued their fire. Charlie grunted as she was shoved back behind her pillar. Damn it...

"So much for that plan," York commented, apparently shrugging it off.

"What now?" Washington asked, shrugging. Charlie huffed, but nothing came to mind. Brilliant ideas were Victor's job! She looked to her teammates, and Florida's attention on something just past her caught her eye. He seemed to sigh, but for shooting. Thumps drew her attention, and she looked to see Florida shooting at a crane moving cargo on the side. She watched in mild fascination as the crane malfunctioned into crashing into the gunmen, and the box fell. There weren't any other sounds from below other than another, solitary thump.

York barked out a laugh. "I don't believe it! We're all clear, Carolina. We'll be dark in less than sixty!" He said over the radio. Charlie looked behind her.

"So what do we do now?" She asked, facing her new group. York was facing an electricity panel, but he spoke up while Delta dived into the switchboard.

"We get the hell outta here and wait for extraction," He said, not turning away from the wall. The lights shut off and he pulled Delta out. "Nice work, D," He said. He raised a hand to his helmet, and radioed his leader. "Hey, Carolina, the power's off." He paused. "What, no 'thank you?'" He asked, waving his open arm. "This was a complic-"

"Actually, I did most of the work, Agent York," Delta corrected. York sighed.

"Give it a rest, D."

Xi appeared on Charlie's shoulder, and crossed his arms. "Hey, Xi, nice work earlier. By the way, it that what we're li-"

"Yes, and thank you," Xi said, as he relaxed.

"High five?" Charlie asked, raising her finger. Xi put his hands on his hips. "C'mon, don't leave me hangin'," She said. Xi sighed, and gave her a quick high-five. "Awesome, thanks Xi!"Charlie said, grinning. Her little friend looked forward, and she looked at Wash who was staring at them.

"Why are they so small?! How come they don't get any bigger?!" Wash asked, approaching them, staring at the little red man.

"I don't know, but from wear I'm standing, you're pretty small too," Charlie defended, taking a micro step forward. Wash took a few steps back.

"N-No, that's not what I meant! I meant that- All the ones I've seen are all bigger than that!" Wash said, raising his hands. Xi gave a quick kick to Charlie helmet.

"Behave." Charlie sighed.

"Fine. Thanks, dad," She said, placing emphasis on 'Dad'. Charlie laughed, and shook her head. "Sorry, Wash. I just get a little defensive. Let's get Florida some help-"

"Already taken care of, mate. Chap just needs some time to rest now," Wyoming pitched in, shouldering his sniper rifle. Charlie sighed.

"Fine, let's get outside," Charlie said, and put away her weapon. She wandered out side, and saw the twins and Maine. A few bodies on the side caught her attention, and she wandered over. Three bodies, all abnormally tall. She went to the hands, and sobbed. They had a small system of identifying themselves on a battlefield, using binary counting with their fingers. One person held out their pointer finger, another person hand their middle and ring finger out, and the last hand all but their ring finger out. Bravo- 2; Lima- 12; Whiskey- was an infiltration gone wrong.

Charlie was mildly surprised by an escape pod flying out of the ocean, but just shook her head. Washington approached her. "Hey, Charlie, what's wrong? They're just some rebels..." He said. Charlie shook her head, and yanked off their helmets. "Oh... Charlie, I'm so sorry, I didn't know! The Director must have forgotten to mention this! I swear didn't kno-"

"Wash, just please be quiet. I have to leave a mark. Excuse me," She said, standing up. She got out a small aerosol paint can, and painted the wall. An I with a half-line on the right appeared in white, and a WLB followed with a line under it. Charlie sobbed, and threw a fist at the wall under it. A crack the size of Wash's head appeared, and winced when he saw her bloody hand.

"Charli-"

"Drop it. Let's go," Charlie interrupted. Carolina and Texas followed along, but the latter stopped.

"Hey, kid. You ok?" She called. Frustration was evident, but Charlie ignored it.

"Some of my Alphas were doing infiltration, and someone forgot to mention that. I'm heading down to a base anyway. It won't matter," She said, putting the spray paint away. She paused. "If either of you ever get there, gimme a shout. See ya," Charlie said, and stomped away.

* * *

Charlie packed everything into her duffle bag, including the soldier's files of her new home, somewhere that started with a B... She thinks. Charlie shook her head, and zipped up the bag, and swung it over her shoulder. No one had collected Xi or the Grav Lift yet, so she didn't mention it. What she did mention was what she found. No one was very happy, but by now, they had learned to brush it off. They had a quick moment of silence, but everyone knew what had happened. They had to be more careful.

She wandered towards the docking bay, and saw some of her family. She went around and hugged all of them. A red blur broke through the doors. "Ho. Ly. Shit," They huffed. Charlie grinned at her cousin.

"Damnit Reverof! I thought you were dead!" Charlie shouted, and hit him over the head.

"Enola! Lay off! I had a fucking building fall on me for fuck's sake!" He yelled, holding his arms over his head. "I've been healing for five and a half weeks! Give me a fucking break!" He yelled. Charlie laughed.

"Never!" She yelled, and hugged him. The remaining nineteen Alphas joined in, all happy for their friend's return. It was nice to have one of their own back, and they all felt the effects, whether from Kilo's hug, or otherwise.

A throat being cleared caught their attention. Agent flo- Captain Flowers was guiding an group of medics with an armored unknown soldier to the pelican, and he looked on to the group. Most of the Alphabet left, but India stayed, and Wash walked in. Flowers loaded the soldier onto the aircraft, and gestured to load. "I'm coming, I'm coming..."

Charlie walked onto the pelican, and Xi appeared on her shoulder. She turned and waved to her best friend and crush. "See ya later, India! Tell the Alphabet I said Charlie Uniform! Bye Wash!" She yelled, waving again. India looked to Wash for a quick moment, mumbling something, but she couldn't hear it.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Wash yelled, looking between Charlie and Indiana, and flinched away from her second-in-com-, no. Just her friend. He was in command now. Charlie felt the Pelican begin to vibrate, and took off her helmet.

"Good bye Wash," She whispered. Tears began to slowly drip down her face, and she placed the helmet back on. The pelican began to rise as Wash started forward.

"Wait! Washington isn't my name! It's-" He yelled. He never got to finish. The pelican had already taken off.

* * *

"Xi, send it."

"Sending... Message sent," The AI replied. "What are you hoping to achieve, Charlie?"

Charlie sighed. "I'm hoping to leave a bread crumb, and a chance of letting go. And call me Enola. Just between the two of us."

Xi nodded. "Alright. And call me Xilie. Just between the two of us."

"Highfive?"

"Always."

* * *

Wash's arms sagged in defeat. She hadn't heard him. A small bing caught his attention to his HUD, where a small envelope icon was waiting. He opened the message.

Hey, David? Call me Enola.

If anyone brought it up, he would strongly deny the tears streaking down his face. She had heard him, and Wash looked for the send address. It was blocked, and probably encrypted even if it wasn't. All India could do was place a hand on Washington's shoulder.

* * *

Charlie sat across from Flowers, and tilted her head. "Hey, Florida?"

"Yes Charlie? And please, call me Flowers," He said.

"What's the situation?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, this is the Alpha, a Freelancer AI. All of us are currently being deployed to two bases, Blue and Green. We are to be the defense of this AI. NOTHING is to get him destroyed. I will take charge of Blue team. You will be Green team. You are to STAY OUT OF VIEW, is that understood?" He asked, coming to the edge of his seat, in a very scary voice.

Charlie frowned lightly, but nodded. "Understood, sir. Is that all?"

Florida slid back in his seat. "There is nothing else. And again, call me Flowers or maybe even Daddy if you do wish!" the man said calmly, sliding back in his seat.

Charlie laughed, but shook her head. "Maybe not Daddy, but maybe Dad or Pops. Sound ok?" Charlie might not of been an expert, but if she didn't know better, she could have sworn Florida smiled under his helmet as he looked at the passed out body. "What's his story going to be?"

Florida looked back at her, nodding. "He will be a recruit fresh out of sidewinder, and being the only surviving member of his team, got transferred because of the solitary. I'm going to be a Captain, he is going to be a private, and YOU, my dear, are going to be a Captain yourself."

Charlie stared at him, and grinned. "Flowers!" She squeaked, picking up up into a hug. She had never gotten a promotion, or a physical one, just one by reputation. "Thank you!" She squealed. Flowers laughed and patted her back.

"My dear, you're welcome, and your enthusiasm warms my heart, I do believe I would like to live another day. May I please be let down?" He asked out of breath. Charlie laughed, but let him down nonetheless.

"Ugh, who let me have the alcohol?" The soldier moaned, holding his head. "What's going on?"

Flowers wasted no time in approaching the man, placing a hand on his shoulder. Charlie eyed the interactions and looked for Xi in her mind. "Hey, Xilie, we should keep quiet, right?" She asked. She had tuned out Flowers and the new arrival.

Xi nodded crossing his arms. "That would be the best option, yes," He confirmed, tapping his foot. Charlie smiled as she secretly compared his shifty form to her cousin's, and exited her happy place. She shook herself before sitting down, crossing her arms.

Flowers looked at her briefly, and she tilted her head subtly. He himself tilted his head, and the cobalt soldier looked between them. "Is there something I should know? Who is he?"

Florida looked at the obviously younger man, and removed his hand. "He's no one. He's alone, doesn't matter right now. Now Church, how do you feel?" Church' gaze lingered on her for a while, but he turned to his new commanding officer.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just a little confused, that's all. Can someone please explain what's going on?" Church asked.

Flowers nodded. "Sure, Church. I'll give you the debriefing. So the situation is..."

* * *

Charlie sighed as she entered the canyon, shouldering her bag. She looked at the piece of paper Flowers had handed her, and she trudged towards a large range of caves in the cliff walls towards red base. She walked carefully towards the smallest entrance and turned on her headlights. A large concrete structure caught her attention, and she grinned. It looked a bit creepy in the dark area, but she mentally groaned at the fact that it was going to suck when it came to the fact that it was ALWAYS sunny. Yaaaay...

Charlie wandered in, began her attempts to find her room. After wandering around for a few minutes, she quickly found her room and flipped on the switches. A small, blank, room with a twin bed, small closet with a small wardrobe, and a table with a desk chair met her sights. She sighed, and placed her duffle on the gray comforter. This was going to be a loooooong next few years, she could just tell.

* * *

The first few days were spent in solitude with Xilie to keep her company, and her current entertain consisted of exploring, memorizing and spying on the other various teams. She didn't exactly know how Church could be in two different places at once, but she shrugged it off.

Flowers would drop by everyone once in a while, and that made her happy for the extra company. She remembered one day well...

Charlie had been just chilling just outside of view in her shadowy oasis when a shadow approached her. She smiled when a pair of aqua shoes appeared in her view. "Hey, Dad," She said. She had actually began to see him as a father figure an it was... nice.

"Hello Captain Flowers," Xi said, crossing his arms.

The Ex-freelancer strapped his magnum back onto his leg and plopped onto the ground next to the other Captain. "Hello Charlie, hello Xi. How are we today?" He asked calmly.

Xi answered first, "We're fine. It's nice to speak to someone other than Enola-"

"Xi!" Charlie hissed.

"If I may ask, what is your name? I have heard several others call you by that name," Flowers interjected, tilting his head. Charlie sighed, and stood up.

"C'mon. This is going to take a while, and I have your favorite tea blend inside."

"Why, thank you, Charlie..."

* * *

"...My Uncle ended up letting Alfa and I to choose our middle names, as we weren't allowed to change our first or last names. We were a lot closer then than now, and decided to have a little fun. Do you know about the meme or joke or whatever it was from a few hundred years ago? Forever alone?" Charlie asked, swirling her pop can around, and waited for Flower's response. Their helmets were off, and neither of them really cared.

He took a quick sip from the cup Charlie had designated as his, and hummed. "Yes, I believe I do. I'm afraid I don't find it as humorous as I did when I was younger," he said, before taking another sip from his tea.

Charlie barked a laughed, and took a swig of her coke. "Yeah, not many do! However, we took a like to it. We reversed the letters, and each took a word. Alfa took Reverof, and I took Enola. We actually consider them our first names as much as our real ones. We only let certain people call us those names though, if they really know us. You can call me either, I don't really care. Everyone else in this canyon though, eh. But speaking of which, how's the Alpha?"

"Church is fine, Charlie. But I saw you goodbye. Do you think you're ever going to see him again?" Flowers asked, leaning on the table. He sipped the tea before setting it gently on the table.

Charlie looked down and pulled the hair out of her eyes. It was getting long and would need to get tied back soon.

"If the Alphabet is involved, of course I will. Now, you need to get back to your base, Pops," She said, pushing him out. They waved as he left, and as he shoved his helmet back on, Charlie yelled. "Don't be stranger!" She said, as he left the caves.

That was the last time she had seen him. That was weeks ago.

Currently she was hiding, spying on the reds and blues through her sniper rifle. She had gotten a message about a drop, including a ghost! The other two teams were getting some new recruits, so she'd have to check the files on those two. Yay, but at least she had something to do. The most she ever does is spy on these guys and chat with Xi. By the second week in, she learned that each AI had a personality attribute, and Xi was greed. Of course when she said he wasn't very greedy, he said it was different type of greed. Charlie smiled at that.

"Hey, Xi, what do you think the chances are that they shoot if I come out?"

"Without a doubt," He said, popping up on her shoulder.

Charlie scoffed. "Great. Gotta remain in hiding. I'm going to go make some lunch," She said as she walked into her cave.

Tucker looked around, and turned to Church. "Hey, did you see something move?"

"What?" Church asked, lowering his sniper rifle, turning to his teammate.

"Did you see something move over there?" He asked, turning towards the caves, a little slower.

Church turned back around to face the reds again. "No. It's probably your imagination," He said. He had seen Charlie moving through the bushes very clearly, though. Why he had always remained hidden, he never knew why. The last time he had seen the soldier had been when he was deployed, a few weeks ago. He sighed, and looked through his rifle.

Green team didn't matter. They had never mattered.

* * *

Charlie was munching on her sandwich when she heard the pelican outside. She threw it on the counter as she walked outside and threw her helmet back on. She grinned as she saw her ghost and quarterly crate of supplies. She waved at the delivery man. "Hey Daniel! How are ya?" She called. The other man smiled and responded to the wave in kind.

"I'm doing fine as always! But I could have done without the new blue recruit. The guy's dumber than rocks! I feel bad for them, and they got a tank, too, so look out," He said as Charlie climbed onboard to get to him. He held out a clipboard, "Just sign there. I'd hate to see one of my best buds get blown to bits. The red team got a new jeep with a mounted machine gun, so heads up about that. And the Eternal wants you to know that Olympia is in chaos. The president put in a new mayor, but he died. Olympia isn't doing too well and it'll never be the same. Sorry," Dan said, taking the board back, shrugging.

Charlie looked down, and nodded. "T-Thanks, Dan. Tell them thanks. See next time..." She said. She grabbed the ghost drove it out to her base, and parked it just outside the base. Charlie sighed, and let out a small sob. Damn it. Damn it all, damn the Director. He just had to shove an AI into David's head. He doesn't think about the consequences. Xi popped onto her shoulder.

"Hey, Enola. Washington's going to be fine. A failed self-destruction from within the mid will cause only a temporary mental break. The person would recover after a a while, but depending on what the AI had done, it could leave various lasting effects on personality, intelligence, and emotions. Your crush would be physically fine," Xi said, waving his arms in a 'calm down motion'.

Charlie looked at him with a light frown. "Thanks, Xi. Thanks a lot. I really care about him physically, thanks," she hissed, and turned around to get the medium crate.

"Hey, I'm sorry, ok? Wash is a strong kid, he'll be fine," Xilie said, trying again. His nature needed him to ha- it didn't matter.

"Ok, sorry. You know how people get when someone they care for get threatened. People are weird," Charlie said, coming outside again. She looked to her friend as she got ready to lift the crate. "See ya in three months, Dan. It's been nice seeing you!" She said, and lifted the box. She grunted as she stepped off, but got the crate back into the caves.

Charlie pried off the top, and grinned. They had sent the normal food staples, along with a little bit of extra clothes and they added her favorite fruit, kiwis! She knew the jokes she got, but they were just so sweet and our at the same time! It also helped find smaller injuries sometimes, for example injection marks. Don't ask. Charlie plopped down in the line chair next to her, and thought for a minute.

She had lost her G,U,W,B,L, and now maybe parts of Wash. She also had a sneaking suspicion Flowers was dead as well, but she was hoping he wasn't. She needed to stop making friends- her thoughts were cut off by two pelicans passing overhead. Looks like the new arrivals are here. She sighed. Her job just got a lot harder. Time to do some file checking...

 **A/N: Looooong past few days. 11345, here ya go!**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**Guys, I'm sad. You're killing me! Metaphorically! I currently have 205 views on here! Ahhhh!**

Charlie sighed as she looked over her files of the two new rookies, rubbing a hand through her hand. "Hey, Xilie?"

Her friend popped up on her shoulder a second later. "Yes, Charlie?" He asked, crossing his arms. The two had gotten close during the weeks of solitude, and he knew most of the things about her, and she knew about his various knowledge and thought processes. Great minds think alike.

She sighed, and put her head in her hands. "These guys are going to get me killed, aren't they?"

He scoffed, but put a hand on her shoulder. "I hate to say this, but most likely. I won't let that happen, though. You won't either. You know that, I know that," He said, recrossing his arms. She smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks, Xi," She said. The sound of a pelican soaring overhead snapped her out of her minor thoughts, and she threw on her helmet. "Looks like our new arrivals are here," Charlie said, picking up her sniper rifle. "Let's go spy on them, shall we?" She asked.

Xi disappeared as he said, "We shall!" And with that, the two disappeared out the door. When the two of them got out the door, there was a red soldier speaking to Simmons and Grif, as said as in their files. They spoke to one another, until the red soldier walked off, but Grif pointed in the opposite direction. Charlie laughed lightly. She turned to blue base where the three blues were gathered around a tank. She sighed. This was not going to end well.

A flash of red appeared out of the corner of her visor and she looked at the loner running towards the blue base. "Oh sweet! They sell tanks!" She could hear him say before he continued to run off. Charlie shook her head, and nodded twice. Xi popped up, and she looked at him. He nodded, and she began to follow him as close to the cliffside as she could. The regulation blue soldier began to run inside the base, but stopped.

"How will I know when I see him?" He yelled. Charlie ducked behind a nearby bush and looked at the still present Xi. He nodded and disappeared.

Captain Flowers yelled back without missing a beat. "There's only three of us out here, rookie! He's going to be a guy that doesn't look like one of us," He finished. Wait, that couldn't be Flowers... Charlie looked down quickly, and tried to stifle tears. Florida was dead. She shook her head, and went back to the objective.

"No get in there, and don't come out!" Church shouted. He turned to his friend, who she guessed was private Lavernius Tucker. "Man, that guy is dumber than you are," He said in a inside voice. Tucker looked back at him.

"No, you mean he's dumber than _you_ are," He said, gesturing to his friend.

Church scoffed, "Wow, Tucker. That was a great comeback." Geez, if only the Director was this sarcastic. The rookie popped back out, and now Charlie recognized the soldier as Caboose.

"Uh, Mr. Church? Sir?" The poor man yelled. Church groaned.

"Oh my god," He mumbled. "What?!" He yelled, turning to Tucker. "Tucker, I swear, I'm going to kill him."

"Sorry, uh, about calling your girl a slut." Charlie snickered. This guy really didn't know when to stop talking. She also knew that it was Church's last straw.

"Rookie! Shut up! Just shut up! You're driving me crazy! Get in there!" Church yelled, not caring if the entire canyon heard him. Tucker turned around and started snickering. Charlie wanted to as well, but she had to make sure to remain as quiet as possible. Church turned around, glaring at the Aqua soldier. "Tucker, are you laughing at me?" Charlie almost let a laugh out herself when the Red snuck up behind Church. Charlie turned on her helmet cam. This was too good.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I ask you a question?" He asked. Now that Charlie could hear his voice better it definitely was the Red's Sergeant. It was probably Donut. She had laughed harder than the time Alfa had Gatorade come up his nose and talked like a duck the rest of the day. Church began to mildly shake in anger at the rookie.

"Dear God in heaven, rookie. If I turn around and you're not inside, I, I can't be responsible for what I'm going to do to you!"

"What did I do?!" Donut asked, clueless. Charlie began to shake in stifled laughter.

"One!"

"Aw, gimme a break!"

"Two!" Church said, growling.

"Fine!" Donut yelled, caving under the unknown man's orders. He ran inside, and Charlie blinked. If these recruits were as dumb as everyone said, then she needed to get out of here now. She crept out from behind her bush and ran to the closest vantage point she could find: In one of the caves. She ran in and pulled out her sniper rifle. She got on her stomach, and looked around to check her range of motion. A shuffle caught her attention and she grabbed her magnum, flipping onto her back.

"Who's there?! Tell me now as you won't get a bullet later," She said, looking around. A foot came round a corner and Leonard Church came from around the corner.

"Heeeeey, Charlie, what's up?" He said, putting his trademark sniper rifle onto his back.

"Church! How do you know my name?! You're not even supposed to be here! You're outside talking to Tucker!" She yelled, standing up, ptting her magnum away. He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah... about that... Some crazy shit happened and I'm from the future. You said, uh, what was it... Something about a Savannah and a backwards clock," He said. Charlie blinked and nodded.

"Ok, close enough. I believe you. Sierra was a conspiracy nut..." She said, and went back to her sniper rifle.

"Yeah, ok... You said I could stay with you..." He said, staring blankly at the back of her head.

"Base is next door. First door on the right is mine. You can have any of the others. Now go, I have to keep an eye on this idiot," She said, finding a running Donut.

"Who, Donut? Don't worry, he doesn't get the flag, so you can chill," Church said, walking past her. Charlie looked up at him and sighed. She shouldered her rifle, and took the lead.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it. Base is- Hey, where are you going?" She asked. Church was running off towards his old base.

"I have some stuff I gotta do. I'll be back in a second," He shouted as he continued running. Charlie sighed, and continued walking over to her base.

"These guys are crazy, Xi. All of them. You are the only sane one in this canyon, I swear," Charlie said, dragging her feet into the base. She flopped onto her couch, and put her her shiper rifle on the coffee table. Four sniper rounds sounded in the distance.

"I know, Enola, I know. I'm so sorry for you," He said, popping onto her shoulder, patting her helmet. Charlie laughed lightly, and removed her helmet.

"Thanks, Xi," She said. They sat in silence for what ended up to be abut thirty minutes, and Xi finally looked towards the doorway, and back to her.

"You may want to put your helmet back on, you're really needed outside. See ya," He said, disappearing. Charlie sighed, and put her helmet back on. Several tank shots began firing in the distance.

"Yeah, see ya," She said, standing up. She grabbed her sniper rifle and ran outside. She froze when she saw the saw the tank.

Charlie, even from halfway across the canyon, heard the smart tank's words. "Target locked." A tank round later, and Church was dead. Charlie seemed to choke on air as his body flew in the air. She didn't know him personally, but he was her charge... She looked to see the future Church hiding behind a bush. He obvious survived somehow, and she shook her head.

Charlie turned on her radio, and attempted to find the correct frequency. "-fucktard!" She blinked.

"What?" Church looked behind him. The tank looked towards red base.

"What?" He asked back dumbly. Charlei shook her head.

"Nevermind, I'm heading to bed, it's been a long-ass day. Wake me up when you need me, ok?" She said, and shut off her radio. She crawled back inside and threw her guns on the couch. She dragged her feet towards her room, and entered the room. She shut the door behind her, and simply walked up to her bed. She was passed out a second after her head.

* * *

Tex sighed as she stepped off the Pelican, and ran off towards Blue base. When she had looked at the various files, she realized why the Director sent her. The Alpha was here. She was also surprised to see a single green team member file, and she smiled lightly at the girl in the photo. So Charlie was here. She'd have to stop by and get a field report.

A pair teal and regulation blue soldiers stood with their backs to her, and Tex flipped on the voice filter. It was usually a handy thing to have, especially in unknown situations."So Tex and Church were after the same girl!" Tucker said, looking at his teammate.

"I told you his girlfriend was a slut," Caboose said in a deadpan, _I told you so_ voice. These guys were _idiots_.

* * *

She had managed to do some reverse target practice with Caboose, while Tucker explained the situation, "... That's basically it, sir. They have five guys over there and a big jeep."

Tex filled in the last blank, "And your flag."

Tucker looked at her again while Caboose stared at her pitifully. "Right, that too," Tucker continued. She threw a grenade and made it so it wouldn't hit the regulation blue soldier. "Hey, Tex? I don't know what it's been like at your other bases, but we try not to use other soldiers as target practice here," He finished, gesturing to the other Blue.

Caboose whimpered miserably. "I'm scared." Tex reloaded, and tuned out whatever junk was spewing from the teal one's mouth now, and did an ammo check. She jumped off the edge of the base and began running towards red base.

Tucker stopped her again. He _really_ needed to stop doing that, and let her do her fucking job. She beat Omega down as she paused to listen. "Where are you going?" She turned around, and O'Malley slipped out.

"Red base, kill everybody. Get the flag back." She had her objective, and now it was time to finish it.

 **I know I skipped a lot, but I don't have a lot of time. And someone please review! Good night! And I'm sorry for the really short chapter!**


End file.
